Ready Or Not
by jer.76
Summary: First Story on FanFiction.net This story follows Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Hart, as they try to rekindle a flawed relationship that Kim ended. After being invited to a meet up with Jason, Trini and Kim, Tommy begins to have feelings for Kimberly again.
1. Invitation

Tommy woke up alone in his room. Rita and Zedd were gone, and the original team of rangers were gone as well. He lost touch with everyone except Jason and Kim. She was his everything. When he was under Rita's evil spell, he still loved her. His love just grew more for Kim. They were dating for a little bit, before Kim broke things off. Tommy never received an explanation on why she broke up with him. He respected her decision, even though deep down, he was crushed.

/

Later that day

Kim was with Jason and Trini at The Angel Grove Youth Center. Truth be told, Kim, Jason and Trini hadnt heard from Tommy in around 2 months. Sure they were worried about him, but they didnt jump to conclusions. Jason, more than anyone, knew Tommy had other things to do.

Trini however, wasnt to sure about Jason's explanation. She invited Tommy for there hangout, but he never showed. That was weird because he said he would make it.

"Im worried about Tommy. He told me that he would be here, but he's not. That's not the Tommy we know." Trini said softly

"Something must have come up. He'll join us next time hun, dont worry too much ok?" Jason asked

"So Tommy was comeing? I know why he didnt show. It's because of me. Remember how i blew him off?" Kim said "I messed with his feelings, and never gave him a legit explanation on why we split. I have to talk to him later. I need to get this off my chest as soon as possible."

"Thats a great idea Kim. We all love Tommy like family. We want him to come out and hang. He shouldn't isolate himself like that." Trini said

"Im gonna call him on the phone outside. He is going to be here." Jason said sternly

Jason walked outside to phone Tommy's house number. After around two attempts, he answered.

"Hello?" Tommy asked

"Hey Tommy it's Jason. Bro what are you doing today? Any plans?" Jason asked

"No im actually free right now. Where are you at man?"

"Im at Ernie's with Trini and Kim. You should come down."

"Kim's there huh? I think I'll pass on your offer bro. Maybe next time."

"Tommy listen to me man. You guys need to make up. You havent been out with us in months. You need to get out of the house bro. Come down to Ernie's and have some fun with ya friends."

"You know what Jase? I'll be there in 20 minutes. I enjoy hanging with you guys and seeing Kim would be nice."

"Good I'll tell the girls. See ya then."


	2. Great Memory

Flashback*

Tommy and Kimberly lay together on his bed. He had his arm around her side, while she had her hand on his hair, pulling lightly at it. She loved the feeling of Tommy's hair. For a male, his hair was long and soft to the touch. Tommy was sleeping, his snore was light. Kim blushed at the sight of his face.

Tommy had to be the most handsome man she'd ever met. Sure Jason was cute, but he was more of a brother to her, not a lover. Besides, he was dating her best friend Trini. Jason and Trini got together after Sophomore prom. After they won Prom King and Queen, they kissed. Years of feelings were released and the rest was history.

Kim wanted her relationship with Tommy to be the same as Jason and Trini's. The both of them looked some happy together. In a way, she was kind of jealous. When she was with Tommy, sure she was happy, but they didnt really do anything fun or adventurous. Tommy was always sore because of working out and karate. It may sound selfish, but she wanwanted more from him. Kim was attracted to adventurous men who werent afraid to take risks.

/

Tommy rolled around for a while before waking up. He looked at his alarm clock, it read 12 P.M. He was upset that he wome up late, because he had things to do. His thoughts of anger slowly faded away at the sight of Kim, starring at him. She blushed when his bright smile attacked her.

"Hey. I guess i overslept a little huh?" Tommy said lightly. "How was your sleep Kim?"

"It was really nice. You dont snore loud at all, so i had a nice sleep." Kim replied

"Thats good. Wouldnt want you to be sleep deprived." Tommy yawned "I was thinking...would you wanna go out later? Maybe to our spot in the park or whatever you wanna do."

"Id like that. Let me get ready and we can go."

Kim pecked his lips softly, before getting her cloths. Tommy watched her until she went into the bathroom. He got up, got his things ready and got dressed. Kim came out an hour later, after doing her hair and makeup.

They proceeded to walk to there normal spot in the park. Kim loved everything about their spot. She could see the lake that surrounded the park perfectly. The wildlife would also make themselves known. One day while she was in the park with Trini, a squirl climed on her back. It scared the shit outta her, Trini couldnt stop laughing.

Kim and Tommy arrived at their spot, right next to a tree that had very good shading. Tommy laid his green and black blanket on the grass for them to sit on.

"Its such a nice day today. Im glad that i woke up late." Tommy said

"That may be the first time i have ever heard you say that. You like getting up early everyday." Kimberly said

"Yeah i do. When you wake up early in the morning, you have more time to do what you want."

"Tommy you are a very energetic person for someone who stays up all night. I could never do that. I need my sleep."

"Its hard to fall asleep when you have a beauty such as yourself next to ya. Shit i feel my heart beating so fast its crazy."

"Weirdo." Kim said while kissing Tommy's lips

"Its not weird if its true." He replied licking his lips "You look cute when you sleep."

She hit his chest playfully, earning a big smile from him.

"I love you Tommy." Kim said

"Yeah." Tommy said "I love you to Kimberly."


	3. The Meet Up

After Tommy hung up the phone, he ran to his drawer. He wanted to look nice for his friends, something casual but stylish at the same time. His otfit consited of a black tank top, with black sweat pants and black Converse.

Tommy finished his shower, making sure his whole body smelled decent. He applied some Old Spice to his neck, chest and arms.

At Ernie's*

Jason Trini and Kimberly continued talking, trying to pass the time until Tommy showed up. For some reason, Tommy found ways to brighten the whole group up. After a tough battle, he was the first one to bring everyone back up again. Kimberly really admired Tommy for that. She fell for him because of his charm. A lot of girls liked Tommy, but for different reasons then her own. Sure Tommy was gorgeous, but she saw more than just looks in him.

"Hey guys? Remember the time when Rita sent down her two headed Shark Monster? Tommy came to help us and the Dragonzord destroyed the damn thing. We didnt have to do anything that day." Jason said excitedly

"Tommy was on his A-Game that day, and he had to be. Zack and Billy were fighting Goldar and Scorpina. We were undermaned, but Tommy saved our butts that day and im forever greatful." Trini said

"Forever greatful for what?" A male voice said

"T-Tommy..." Kim said lightly. "You are really here?"

"Thats right Kimberly, in the flesh. I know its been a long time and all but, lets have some fun and catch up on things. How does that sound?"

"That sound great bro. Its vood to see you Tommy, it really is. Damn shame Zack and Billy couldnt make it." Jason said

"They have things to do. But we all have some major catching up to do, so lets get on it. Who wants to go first?"

"Maybe you should Tommy cuz you have been gone for a while, so it only makes sense if you do." Trini said

"Ok here we go. So since the Power Rangers splif up, ive been really active in the martial arts community. Since 1994, ive won 10 National tournaments around the US. I also recently moved into a nice apartment 2 blocks away fro. Angel Grove High. So you could say ive been active since we split." Tommy said

"Alright ill go next." Jason said proudly "Since we beat Rita and Lord Zedd, ive kept up my Karate classes here at Ernie's. 10 of my students in the last 2 years are certified Black Belts. You could guess that made me very proud. Also i got with Trini so you already know how that happened."

"We knew that y'all liked eachother since day one. You guys have great chemistry together and it shows." Kim said

"We try our best Kimmy." Trini said while blushing "What about you Kim? Are you seeing anyone at the moment?"

"Who me? No not at the moment. Ive been focusing on gymnastics more than men. I think i can live with that."

Tommy looked down for a second, taking in what Kim just said. She has been single ever since she dumped him 2 years ago. There has not been 1 guy to date her? He was amazed at that. One thing he took out of her explanation, was that she wasnt looking for a relationship at the moment. That upset Tommy, but he still had hope for Kim. He knew somewhere down the road, she would at least look at him the way she used to.

"I think thats great Kimberly. Perfect your craft." Tommy said

"Thanks Tommy. I must say that you winning 10 tournaments is insane. I want your work ethic."

"Eh its gotten much better over time. I used to wanna just stay in bed because of the soreness, but i learned to push through it and work even harder. I dont want to end up sick and unfit when im older."

"I totally agree woth you, 100%. I want to be in my best shape for my older years. If i ever decide to have kids or something, i wanna be active with them."

"Thats sweet. Respect."

Jason turned to Trini, giving her the "Lets head outside and talk" face. They both got up, leaving Kimberly and Tommy alone at the table.

"Wow whats there deal huh? They are so weird together." Tommy said

"Agreed." Kimberly said "Um Tommy since your here, i need to talk to you about something very personal. Something that involves us."

"Oh...ok, go ahead."

"Its a long story..."


	4. Explanation Love Session

"Ok wow. How do i start this?" Kim asked

"Be yourself. Im curious on what you are about to say." Tommy replied

"That makes me feel even worse inside. I dont think i can tell you.."

"Hey, hey Kimberly look at me. Just tell me ok? I kinda know what its about so, lay it in me. Im a big boy i can take it."

"Alright. I want to tell you about why i broke up with you back then. We were doing great, i felt like the luckiest girl in the world."

Kimberly looked down at her trembling hands.

"Continue." Tommy said

"Ok. Around a year after we became offical, i developed PTSD from the events of our days as Power Rangers. My parents were worried about my condition, so they took me to a bunch a psychiatric doctors, to figure out what was wrong with me. They put me on medication to deal with my problem. It worked a little, until i started to want to commit suicide."

"Oh my god Kimberly. Why didnt you come to me about this? I could have found a way to help you. We all had that, we would have been able to cure you."

"Tommy you guys couldnt have done much at all. Meds or talking wont do shit for me. I broke us off because of that. I saw that i was treating you like shit, when you poured yourself into me. You never gave me attitude..."

Tommy took Kimberly's hand with his, squeezing lightly.

"I totally get why you did what you did. It was for the best. I never knew that you felt suicidal, but now that i do, i makes me feel better that you left me. Sure i still like you, like a lot, but if thats whats best for you, im ok with it." Tommy said lightly

"I like you a lot to. I really do Tommy and i always will. You must have hated me for a while. I hated myself. This guy i met, James, we dated after i left you. He wasnt you, but he tried so hard to be Tommy Oliver its crazy."

"What can i say, everyone wants to be the green ranger."

"Shut up weirdo." Kim said while poking Tommy's nose.

"Oh yeah? How about you try this one on for size." Tommy said

Tommy began tickling Kim's ribs making her die in laughter. There eyes met for a breif moment. Tommy wanted to kiss her, but he didnt want to ruin this moment.

"You still know how to make me laugh." Kimberly said

"Of course I do. You always let your guard down, so its easy for me to tickle you. Uh oh gotcha again."

"Tommy...*Laugh* stop it you weirdo *Laugh*

"What do we have here Trini? Looks like a couple of love birds if ya ask me." Jason said

"I agree with you Mr Scott. They are indeed in love." Trini said

"Yeah whatever guys." Tommy said "Where did you two go anyway?

***20 Minutes Prior***

"What do you think they are talking about?" Jason asked

"Kim told me that she wanted to talk to Tommy about the break up." Trini replied

"Yeah that makes a lot of sense. They need to make up. Its what's best for them."

"I agree."

Jason looked at Trini, a mischievous look in his eyes caught her attention. She smiled at that. He rubbed her cheek softly. It was as if he never touched it at all.

"Since they have something to do, how about we go to our spot. Thats if you wanna go." Jason said

"Wow Jason you seem extremely horny right now. I love it." Trini said

"Anything for you babe."

"Lets go to our spot. We gotta be back soon though. They might assume things."

"Your right. How about we stay for 20 minutes, then come back?"

"Sounds good to me. Lets go."

Jason and Trini walked about a mile to there spot. They always come here to relax and to make love, but more to make love. Its a spot owned by Trini's dad, who allows her and Jason to use. The whole spot is a small cabin like building. There's a gate surrounding the house.

They walked into the house, running to the second floor room. Jason pushed the door open, latching his lips to hers. A small moan escaped there lips. He picked her body up, placing it on the qqueen sized bed. He trailed kisses up her neck, latching onto her sweet spot. A low moan escaped her lips, as Jason continued his assault...


	5. Tough Talk

Tommy and Kimberly sat at the table alone, waiting for Jason and Trini to return. It had to be around 30 minutes since they left.

"Man they've been gone for awhile. I wonder what there doing?" Tommy asked

"Same here. I wonder what they are doing? They've been gone for a while and I guess they only left to let us talk but, we really wanted to catch up with everyone you know"

"I agree with you Kim. I guess they had something to do."

"That's ok. Um Tommy, how's life been? You've won a lot of competitions and stuff but, I wanna know about other things that happened."

"Nothing to crazy happened. I did meet up with Zach, Billy and Jason time to time, but besides that, nothing. I just wish we all could have had a better end to our Highschool days. It was rough."

Kimberly thought to herself. Tommy was right, they had been going to the same Highschool with the others. She only stayed away from him because she knew he was mad about the break up. She would have been mad and upset if that was her in Tommy's shoes.

"Tommy...It was my fault, really it was. I caused it because of my problems. I cant even imagine what you must have went through." Kim said "I dumped you and it killed the group's flow. Everytime I saw you with the others, I went the other way."

"Its not your fault at all Kim. You had you're own problems to deal with. I'd say the problems you had were more important than my feelings and reactions." Tommy said lightly

"I just feel selfish you know? I dont know why i did what I did. I feel like a 5 year old whiny girl on the playground."

"After hearing about what you went through, I'm happy that you broke up with me. I didnt realize it at the time, but I wasnt the center of attention. Are you doing better now I hope?"

"Yeah I'm doing much better actually. I went through some therapists, some meds and just some time to myself. My parents were the only ones I think could help me."

"Yo guys what's up." A male voice said

"Took you long enough you two. What were you doing anyway?" Kim asked

"Nothing to important. Trini and I just went for a relaxing walk around the lake." Jason said

"It was super relaxing Kimmy, we should go sometime." Trini said

"Yeah we totally should... hey wait a minute Trini. I know you guys didnt go for a [Relaxing Walk In The Park]."

"Nah we did, also dis you guys make up yet? Trini was dying to know about this the entire time we were out."

"Jason...Shush, they didnt need to know that."

Tommy got up from his seat, stretching his back. He was happy that Kim and him were on good terms again. However, he still was upset with himself that he didnt try to make amends sooner. This could have been avoided if his pride didnt get in the way of reality.

Truth be told, Tommy kinda missed the old days, back when they were all Power Rangers. He loved the thrill of it all, fighting Rita and Zedds crazy monsters. He also loved being with everyone, enjoying there time together.


	6. The Boys are Back

Tommy and Jason were alone at Ernie's, training with the punching bag. Tommy hadnt lost a step at all. Jason was neck and neck with Tommy, matching him blow for blow. The two continued to spare with eachother for an hour or so, before taking a smoothie break.

"Here you go guys, enjoy." Ernie said happily

"Thanks Ernie." Jason said "Man Tommy, youve gotten so much better since we last sparred."

"I cant say enough about you bro. You got good as well. Hey did you train a lot?" Tommy said

"You bet I did. Trini would be my sparring partner most of the time. Billy and Zack would join to, but not as often as Trini did."

"Zack is a great partner. He always got me super pumped up, and we'd train our hearts out everyday."

"I cant disagree with you. He's a goofball most of the time but, when it comes to training, he's on the money."

"I wonder when they will be back in Angel Grove. I mean, they both live here."

"Billy has been doing a lot of projects and what have you. Zack has been trying to get gigs for dancing and comedy. I'm happy for both of them, but it would be nice to see them."

/

Tommy and Jason began there walk to Kim's house. Trini was there, hanging out with Kim while Jason was with Tommy. Tommy was happy that he'd be able to see Kimberly again. Truth be told, he wanted to be with her for most of his day. He was fine with Jason and Trini being there, however, he would prefer it had just been Kim and himself.

"Doing dong...Guess who's here?" Jason joked "C'mon Tommy."

"Hey Jason. Good to see you as always." Kimberly said "H-hey Tommy..."

"O-oh hey Kim. You look great today." Tommy replied nervously "Its good to see you."

"Aw.. Thank you."

Trini ushered Jason to the door, pushing his frame outside to the yard. He looked confused, but he soon learned what was on his girlfriends mind.

"What is it Tri?" Jason asked "You kinda just threw me out of the door."

"Its about Tommy and Kimberly. Dont you think that they are warming up to eachother now?"

"Oh yeah, I mean, his face says it all really."

"Here's my question for you Jase. Do you think, if they got back together, that they would have a good and stable relationship?"

"I hope they would. They both need something like that, especially after what Kim went through."

"I agree. Let's go back inside, before they start thinking things like last time."

"Ok let's go."

Trini and Jason made there way back into Kim's house. To there surprise, Tommy and Kimberly weren't in the living room, where they had been before. The duo made there way to the kitchen door, which had a little peep hole in it. Jason looked through the tiny hole, a small smile formed on his face.

"I totally think we should do that Tommy. That would be some much fun." Kim said happily

"I know it would, that why I thought it would be cool to take the others as well." Tommy said lightly

"Hey you two, sorry it took us a little longer than usual. Me and Trini here had some important manners to attend to." Jason said

"Oh yeah Jason? Are you sure you two weren't having inappropriate fun?" Kimberley said

The duo blushed bright red, almost in the shows from Japan. They both looked at eachother, facefalming in unison.

"I'm sure that we weren't doing that." Trini said while laughing

"So yeah we had an idea, well it was Tommy's idea really." Kim said

"I had a cool idea for all of us to do. Let's head to the beach next friday. Billy and Zack should be back in town and it would give all of us something fun to do together. What do you say, for old times sake?" Tommy asked

" Sure Tommy seems like a good idea to me. Hopefully they're doing well."


End file.
